


Übermensch

by antokilljoy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, a bit NSFW, martino ha tanto sonno, martino è un sole e l'ho ripetuto cinquemila volte perché è canon, niccolò sta studiando tanto, non è ancora full on smut però mi ci sto avvicinando, però si amano tanto, that's about it, tw per chi studia filosofia forse?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antokilljoy/pseuds/antokilljoy
Summary: La spontaneità con cui Martino abita il sistema solare della vita di Niccolò credendo di essere semplicemente uno dei pianeti senza sapere di esserne, invece, il sole è qualcosa che non cesserà mai di meravigliarlo./or: Niccolò ha l'orale della maturità tra pochi giorni, Martino lo aiuta come meglio può. In qualche modo si trovano a ballare canzoni anni '50 in cucina alle due di notte. Succede.





	Übermensch

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono neanche 2000 parole ma psicologicamente ne sembrano 20k, non so perché.  
> All'inizio c'è una breve scena un pochino esplicita (ma proprio poco), se non è la vostra cup of tea saltate la seconda parentesi.  
> la poesia menzionata è di Saffo, la canzone della scena in cucina è Again di Doris Day (se volete creare il mood idk, è una bella canzone, ascoltatela). Ci sono riferimenti abbastanza gratuiti ad elementi della filosofia di nietzsche perché nella mia testa niccolò è /that/ pretenzioso e lo amiamo per questo.  
> non ho la minima idea di come funzioni la maturità ora quindi ho mantenuto le cose così com'erano quando l'ho fatta io nel 2017, ovvero con le tre prove in quindicesimi. I'm old.  
> Come al solito ringrazio le mie loml bea ed eli, che mi spronano e mandano audio di incitamento anche quando vorrei solo dare fuoco al pc. 
> 
> spero vi piaccia!

La stanza di Niccolò è un oblò in cui Martino, sdraiato sul suo letto mentre l’altro gira per la stanza e spazia tra filosofia, greco e fisica, si lascia cullare dal fiume di parole che ormai sembrano fluire da ore.

La maturità di si avvicina, ma quando l’unica materia che vorrebbe studiare è martinomartinomartino la presenza del ragazzo è più che un compromesso, è letteralmente l’unico modo per evitare di mandare all’aria quel 14-13-13 delle prove scritte.

(Di fatto non è che faccia molto: lui quelle cose non le ha ancora studiate, e per quanto sia uno studente mediamente diligente non ha intenzione di studiarle prima del dovuto. Qualche giorno prima avevano provato a stabilire la regola per cui, dopo un certo numero di risposte corrette date a domande che Martino cercava di improvvisare leggendo dal libro, Niccolò avrebbe ricevuto un premio in forma di baci o altro. Ben presto, però, si erano resi conto che il risultato era stato piuttosto disastroso, perché entrambi finivano inevitabilmente per concentrarsi più su sui “premi” che sulle cose da fare.  
Alla fine, quindi, Martino si era ridotto a prendere posizione sul letto di Niccolò -per evitare di distrarlo con il suo curiosare- e ad ascoltarlo, paziente, mentre l’altro ripeteva una materia dopo l’altra. Più volte aveva detto di sentirsi un soprammobile, ed in tutta risposta Niccolò gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani, lo aveva baciato a dovere e gli aveva detto che non lo avrebbe scambiato per nulla al mondo, facendolo ridere incredulo.  
La spontaneità con cui Martino abita il sistema solare della vita di Niccolò credendo di essere semplicemente uno dei pianeti senza sapere di esserne, invece, il sole è qualcosa che non cesserà mai di meravigliarlo.)  


Nel caldo torrido di una Roma buia e stranamente silenziosa, le sue labbra ed i suoi occhi seguono tangenti opposte: le prime blaterano qualcosa sul nichilismo, i secondi son fissi da diversi minuti sulla figura di un Martino con gli occhi socchiusi e una posizione rilassata, ormai nudo da ore ad eccezione dei boxer, ma privo di qualsivoglia desiderio di mettersi qualcosa addosso. Forse per l’afa, forse perché spera che riprendano l’attività con la quale Niccolò aveva deciso di concedersi l’unica pausa del pomeriggio, forse entrambi.  
  
(Immagini di Martino su quello stesso letto ma con Niccolò sopra di sé, in quell’unico caso in cui essere un peso per (su?) Martino non è qualcosa che lo spaventa.  
L’ossimoro degli occhi chiusi e la bocca spalancata, mentre Niccolò gli poggia l’indice ed il medio sulla lingua per poi sentirsi sull’orlo del delirio nel vedere le labbra dell’altro chiudersi attorno alle dita nel tentativo di percepirle ancora più in profondità. Il giorno in cui aveva scoperto della passione di Martino per le sue mani non aveva capito che essa sarebbe stata la sua morte, ma onestamente ci sono modi decisamente peggiori di andarsene da questo mondo e questo non rientra neanche nella lista.

Minuti dopo: un cassetto aperto per prendervi qualcosa e poi chiuso;  
le labbra di Niccolò sulle sue cosce, in quel punto nell’interno del ginocchio che gli fa sentire intere faune nello stomaco -ormai le farfalle sarebbero insufficienti;  
sempre le dita di Niccolò, questa volta nel punto più intimo di Martino, per prepararlo, mentre lui si copre gli occhi con l’avambraccio -non la bocca, quella mai, perché sa quanto Niccolò ami sentirlo e non lo priverebbe mai di una cosa del genere- come se la vista di Niccolò sopra di sé gli facesse temere di venire prima del previsto;  
mani tremanti che mettono il preservativo e Niccolò che si inserisce nella morsa perfetta delle sue gambe, mentre Martino si morde le labbra nel sentire le confessioni che l’altro gli fa nell’orecchio, su quanto sia perfetto, quanto potrebbe stare così per ore, quanto sia bello, quanto –

Infinite lezioni di filosofia non sarebbero sufficienti a fargli raggiungere quella comprensione dell _’amor fati_ di quando l’amore della sua vita -ansimante fra le sue braccia- rende tollerabile anche le più terribili sofferenze semplicemente esistendo.)

  
E’ così bello con i capelli rossissimi attaccati alla fronte, le lentiggini quasi invisibili alla luce della lampada da scrivania eppure sempre presenti, come un’ombra sulle sue guance, attorno ala bocca.  
Più che una stella marina sembra una bambola poggiata sul letto da un bambino, con le braccia piegate verso la testa e il petto ricoperto da un sottile strato di sudore, oltre alle macchie dei succhiotti che ormai sembrano avere lì residenza perenne.

(Le prese in giro degli amici sarebbero dovute essere sufficienti a portarlo a ridurre l’ossessione per la pelle di Martino -sinceramente non pensava fosse possibile vedere Martino diventare quasi del colore dei suoi capelli, ma quel breve bagno al lago in seguito al quale le opere d’arte di Niccolò avevano visto per la prima volta la luce del sole gli aveva dimostrato il contrario. Ma poi si era ricordato del suo sorriso imbarazzato ma fiero, dei suoi occhi che hanno prima guardato al cielo in segno di esasperazione per poi soffermarsi, brillanti, su quelli di Niccolò, all’ombra di un pino sul lago di Bracciano e beh –l’effetto sortito è stato il contrario.  
Qualcuno prima o poi dovrà dargli un premio, davvero: dovrebbe essere impossibile avere un ragazzo _così_ e riuscire a non stargli addosso ogni secondo della sua vita.)  


Sta morendo dal sonno e si vede, ha smesso di cercare di seguire i suoi discorsi almeno tre argomenti fa ma continua a seguire i movimenti ripetitivi di Niccolò per la stanza, come se non potesse farne a meno, come se le sue pupille fossero incollate al pendolo dei movimenti dell’altro nonostante le palpebre stiano combattendo da diversi minuti per chiudersi.

_(Cosa c’è / in fondo ai tuoi occhi / dietro il cristallino / oltre l’apparenza?  
Dove il tempo d’improvviso si ferma / e / la mia anima sulle tue labbra / resta / sospesa._

Ogni poesia d’amore è stata scritta per lui. _)_  
  


E’ talmente bello da mozzargli il fiato.

L’idilliaca sospensione che solo le notti d’estate riescono a creare è spezzata dal suono della sveglia che segnala lo scoccare delle due di notte e lo interrompe a metà frase -qualcosa sulle equazioni di Maxwell e i campi magnetici. Aveva deciso di impostarla, qualche settimana prima,  per evitare di perdere la concezione del tempo a causa dello studio e cercare di andare a dormire ad orari decenti, soprattutto in quei giorni -come questo- in cui i suoi sarebbero andati via a trovare sua sorella.

Ha lo stesso effetto di quando suona la campanella alla fine dell’ultima ora.

Martino sembra svegliarsi d’improvviso, sbadigliando e stropicciandosi gli occhi con una mano mentre il resto del corpo si stiracchia. “Vuoi andare a dormire?” gli chiede poi, con gli occhi lucidi.

“Ma in realtà avrei un po’ fame,” risponde Niccolò, mettendo a posto la matita con la quale fino a pochi minuti prima stava disegnando formule in aria “magari posso farci uno spaghetto veloce”

“Vabbè, basta che non m’avveleni” ride il rosso, mentre si siede sul bordo del letto e prende da terra la sua t-shirt.  
Il fatto che si limiti a prenderlo in giro sulla sua totale mancanza di capacità culinarie senza impedirgli fisicamente di mettere mano ai fornelli per evitare disastri è un indice lampante di quanto sia stanco, e Niccolò ha intenzione di approfittare il più possibile delle sue difese momentaneamente abbassate. Il fatto che abbia fatto stare male _una_ volta _una_ persona e che sia riuscito a far scoppiare un _piccolo_ incendio sul piano cottura della casa al lago non significa proprio _niente_ , e ha tutte le intenzioni di dimostrarglielo. Soprattutto perché, nel secondo caso, era stato Martino stesso a farlo distrarre in modo abbastanza… persuasivo, tanto da portare Giovanni a minacciare entrambi di costringerli a disinfettare ogni superficie di quella povera cucina.

(Lo sguardo che i due si erano scambiati sembrava dire “e meno male che non hai visto niente nel corridoio”.)  
  
Si prendono per mano e vanno in cucina, senza accendere la luci nel corridoio.  
  
(Forse perché ormai Martino conosce i mobili di casa Fares a memoria, forse perché quando ci sono le dita di Niccolò intrecciate alle sue non ha più quella lieve paura del buio che nega di avere anche quando lo stringe un po’ più forte a se per sicurezza.)

Ogni desiderio di ripicca sembra sciogliersi quando, nel poggiare la pentola colma d’acqua sul fornello, Niccolò sente le braccia di Martino stringergli la vita da dietro, mentre la sua testa si poggia nell’incavo tra spalla e collo.

Uno dei dettagli nell’immenso libro delle piccole cose che rendono Martino Rametta la persona migliore che sia mai esistita sulla faccia della terra (scritto da Niccolò Fares, edizione Sottoni) è il suo modo, quando è particolarmente stanco, di incollare ogni centimetro del suo corpo a quello di Niccolò per poi poggiargli le labbra vicino all’orecchio e cercare di dormire così, indipendentemente dalla presenza di un letto sotto di loro.  
Niccolò non ci è ancora tanto abituato a ciò da non sentire più lo stomaco attorcigliargli ogni volta che succede -forse non lo sarà mai.

“Sembri un orsetto quando fai così” gli sussurra, mentre sente il cuore ingrandirsi un po’ per cercare di contenere tutto l’amore che prova.

L’unica risposta che ottiene è un _mmm_ sussurrato, mentre lo stringe ancora di più.

Allora Niccolò prende il telefono dell’altro, cerca per qualche secondo tra le sue applicazioni e lo mette di nuovo sul mobile nel sentire le prime note uscire dagli speaker.

E’ facile far staccare Martino dalla sua schiena, nonostante una debole lamentela, per prenderlo per mano e portarlo al centro della cucina.

Le sue mani si poggiano sulle guance di Martino mentre l’altro glie le passa lentamente sotto la maglietta, al centro della schiena, per avvicinarlo il più possibile a sé.

Una cantante del passato parla di momenti che non si ripeteranno mai più, di amori che accadono una sola volta nella vita, e Niccolò lascia che i loro corpi oscillino piano, cullati da una miracolosa folata di vento che entra dalla finestra e sembra volerli accompagnare.

Martino non ha ancora aperto gli occhi, ma tra le mani di Niccolò lascia che un lieve sorriso si faccia strada sul suo viso.

(Una scena di qualche mese prima.  
_Chi ha detto che tutto quello che cerchiamo non è sul palmo di una mano?_  
Nel suo caso i palmi sono due, ma per certi amori si deve fare uno strappo alla regola.)  


Nella penombra della cucina sembra di trovarsi in un piano d’esistenza a parte, dove esiste solo il respiro caldo di Martino e le sue labbra morbide contro quelle di Niccolò, mentre continuano a cullarsi nonostante la canzone sia finita e sia di nuovo calato il silenzio, interrotto solo dal lieve ribollio dell’acqua.

(Il mondo potrebbe finire, annientandosi in una esplosione cosmica, e loro due rimarrebbero comunque lì, osservandolo mentre un nuovo cosmo si genera, inconsapevole del suo essere intrinsecamente destinato a continuare a distruggersi e ricrearsi.

Secondo i suoi appunti, sui quali sarà interrogato tra pochi giorni senza che il significato di queste parole sia stato pienamente afferrato, tutto è destinato a scomporsi e ricomporsi, in modi leggermente diversi ma con gli stessi tasselli.  
Non c’è universo parallelo che tenga quando il tempo è ciclico: tutto si ripeterà allo stesso modo. Ogni amore, ogni sofferenza, ogni battito mancato, ogni sussulto per un bacio inaspettato, ogni goccia che impedisce di stare sott’acqua trattenendo il respiro.

Il quieto terrore dell’essere un ingranaggio di uno schema imprescindibile dovrebbe essere opprimente nel suo privare della possibilità di cambiare le cose, di farle andare diversamente.)

Martino finalmente apre gli occhi -sorridendo, sempre sorridendo, perché questo ragazzo è il sole alle due di notte e ancora non lo sa-, e nelle lucine che Niccolò vi vede dentro (che sono dettate dalle luci del piano cottura ma che potrebbero benissimo essere frutto della luce propria che sembra emanare ovunque vada)  riesce a trovare il senso dell’abbracciare quell’eventualità.

_L’eterno ritorno siamo io e te._

 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> se volete urlare con me su skamit e sui rames (e se volete mandarmi headcanons o prompt per fic future) sono @resplendenteven su twitter (oppure jeopardean su tumblr, però sono più attiva su tw).  
> i commenti mi fanno tanto tanto tanto piacere e riscaldano la mia anima in queste fredde giornate invernali.  
> a presto!  
> anto


End file.
